Across the Cafe
by A.L. Plurabelle
Summary: In a cafe one night while snow starts to fall, Quinn sees Rachel. AU. Faberry.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

**_Across the Cafe_**

* * *

The first diamonds of snow begin to fall, glimmering in the mild gleam of laturns and streelights outside the cafe. She, Quinn, stares out distractedly. Thoughts stream through her mind and she _why do I come here _is ignorant to the conversations around her. _I hate it here its too comfortable _her fingers press against her lips, wondering _it must be cold outside look its snowing _with legs crossed under her elbow and hair curling down around her, the others at the table she's at happily chatting about whatever _bullshit _comes to them at the moment. _I hate it all I want to leave but that would be rude and its impolite to be rude only a little while longer and youll never come back here_.

Quinn breaks from her trance and turns to each friend as they talk.

—And so, um, she tells her that she doesn't really care and

—This is Tracy?

—No, sorry, this is Jade

—When did we get to Jade?

—Remember when I said that Tracy had been talking with Jake?

—Yeah

—Yeah

_Yeah_

—That's when. Jade had heard that Tracy had been talking with Jake and

—You should have made that clearer

—Oh my god, does it even matter? Anyway, Jade had heard that and she had gone to Tracy, and she had said

—Jade said

—Yeah, Jade said that she didn't care and that Tracy was being a stupid whore

_What a pathetic excuse for conversation _she leaned back in her chair, trying to drown them out again, but it was less successful than when it just happened.

It was warm in the cafe, the lights dim added an affectionate atmosphere that calmed Quinn more than her friends irritated and infuriated her. _Friends _she clenched her jaw _what friends_.

Across the room a small girl was texting, sipping slowly at a cup of coffeeorsomething. She hadn't been sitting there very long; her coffee was steaming. Her legs, crossed like Quinn's, were clad in sweatpants, black. Her hair concealed most of her face, at least from where Quinn sat. Then she looked up and shook her hair away. A tanned face with _she is so beautiful, look at those lips _delicate eyes, not looking at much other than what was her own business.

—I'll be back, Quinn said rudely, interrupting someone. She really didn't know who. Standing, she walked around the table and made her way towards that brunette, turning very meek as she realized how weird she was at that moment.

_Okay youre going to sit down and just talk to her dont try and flirt shes not gay you know she isnt no one in this town is sit_

She sat down and smiled at the girl, who, just noticing Quinn, looked up and smiled. Quinn felt the confusion behind it.

—Hi, um, I'm Quinn.

The girl smiled and licked her lips.

—Rachel. Um, do I know you or?

—No, probably not. I don't know you, I just noticed you over here alone and thought I'd come over. Biting her lip, it's pretty weird actually, I'm sorry.

Rachel put her phone down and shook her head, taking a sip of coffee.

—It's fine. It's not like you're some guy whose going to try and flirt with me. She laughed.

—That's the worst. _Youre such an idiot whyd you come over here this is pointless and now you have no way out _Do you have a boyfriend?

—No, goodness no.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at the exaggerated denial.

—Not your thing?

—Nah, I'm a lesbian.

Quinn stared straight on, her heart pounding. She was frozen, serendipity had entered her life, _you youre gay? No thats too perfect what is going on. _

—Really. She said forcefully.

—Yeah. But I don't have a girlfriend either. Not many outs in Ohio.

Quinn nodded, not really knowing. She was only sort of out. Her parents knew, and disapproved, and that was okay since it meant they totally supported her going to college and getting the _hell _out of their home. It could have been worse.

—I'm shocked, you're so pretty.

Rachel giggled, looking downward.

—Well, I don't quite agree with you, but thank you. You're the pretty one. Beautiful even. She leaned forward onto the table, staring at the nervous girl, her eyes tracing over every feature she could. She palmed her coffee.

Quinn shook her head, stuttering. _She thinks Im pretty _

—Yes, you are. Yes yes yes. yes yes Yes.

Quinn giggled and said something Rachel couldn't hear. Rachel raised her eyebrows and hmm'd. She giggled again and leaned forward.

—What? she said.

—You're making me blush, she said.

—You're silly. Bored of your friends? Rachel turned to Quinn's friends, who were still absorbed in _stupid _conversations, not at all interesting to Quinn. _I hope Rachel doesnt talk like that._

—What? her head popped back up, face wearing shock.

—You left your friends for me, and you don't know me.

Quinn shrugged, and rested herself on the table, _why did I come over here she was pretty and that was it its still snowing I dont know what to say can we just have silence for a moment_

—Are you gay?

She nodded, sighing. No silence. _She has such a nice voice I guess I dont mind no silence that much._

—Are you happy?

—No. Not at all, she said with sincerity, being honest to the first person in her life. Lies _lies lies is all I ever tell to people cant I just be myself with someone maybe its Rachel thats so cliche I hate it she just met you and you wanna have her babies gosh _her hands tapped slowly at the table and Rachel was still silent _please say something I want to hear your voice again_, just admiring the girl, observing her and wondering.


End file.
